Chaoshawk
Nation Information Origin Chaoshawk originally ruled the misspelled Peoples Repblic of Kyta from December 2006 to September 2007 after being recruited by ScoobyDooby-Doo of Someplace from Warcraft 3. There he joined IRON in 2006 until the end of January as a result of the lack of aid from the alliance despite repeated questions to the alliance's government. Chaoshawk then decided to join a small, tight-knit alliance which would actually care about him and his nation. He joined Wolfpack in the March of 2007 a month after it had formed. There, he helped the pack which grew up to 220 members at the beginning of 2008. 2007 and 2008 At Wolfpack, Chaoshawk was quickly integrated into the community as a semi-active member. He spammed, involved himself in foreign affairs and was given the duty of signing a treaty with FEAR at one point. However, the unfamiliarity of politics and treaties scared him out of doing any responsible work for the rest of his tenure there. As a result of the lack of nation knowledge and politics Chaoshawk was a useless member throughout his duration in the Wolfpack who never learned how to play the game until 2009. During late 2007, Chaoshawk was too busy to keep his people help which stopped the existence of the Republic of Kyta in September 2007 which joined the Orange Defense Network during the Unjust War after being brought back into the game by ScoobyDooby-doo. He deleted again in December after finding no targets on GOONS. On 1 March 2008 Chaoshawk returned as a member of the Wolfpack. A day later, the academy leader of Wolfpack resigned and told a Wolfpack splinter, Realm of Titans, that he was a spy on them and on various alliances despite no proof. As a result, Wolfapck was rolled by Chaoshawk's former alliance IRON which constantly demeaned Wolfpack during the conflict and placed punitive terms despite Wolfpack's orders to not resist and its wish to not involve its allies. The war ended quickly and Chaoshawk once again left the game due to the unjustice of his alliance being destroyed and being under humiliating terms for many months. 2009 Eventually, in 2009, Scoobydooby-doo asked Chaoshawk once again to return to Cybernations to join the Orange Defense Network. He obliged and was determined to stay again. He formed the Federation of Kyta in April 1, 2009 and immediately became an active member of the Network. The Federation of Kyta ruled a portion of former Serbia from April 1, 2009 to June 20, 2009. The evil wizard Merlin descended upon Kyta in order to 'nation-sit' it, but failed to keep the nation together which resulted in its destruction. The noble Chaoshawk rebuilt the people from the ashes with one hope: the destruction of Merlin. Soon after, Merlin of Brevia paid for MerlinSucks' participate in the 60 million dollar program in which grew the nation rapidly past the Federation of Kyta's original strength. This was disregarded in order to assert a hatred of Merlin by the common person. Chaoshawk served in the ODN's state department with distinction for many years such as serving as ambassador to Farkistan, IRON, among others. He still visits the two mentioned time to time, despite no diplomat being assigned in either alliance as of the beginning of 2012. Current History (2009-2012) MerlinSucks served with great distinction during the Blue Balls War (Also known as the TPF-Athens war or something). Soon after, the Bi-Polar war continued which resulted in another MerlinSuckian victory. The NPO-DH war followed the next year. MerlinSucks was so successful that it single-handily won the NPO-DH war (citation needed). Furthermore, its success in the VE-NpO war and the Dave War asserted MerlinSucks as the best nation in Cybernations. Its leader Chaoshawk has served since the Karma War as an ambassador, officer, and, sometimes a recruiter. He served as a Deputy of State for roughly a year until resigning many roles in the Summer of 2010. He finally entered government in the Senate during the XLII and XLIII terms in the latter summer and early Fall of 2011 including two more nonconsecutive terms in 2012 with the most recent being in the September–November term of 2012. Accomplishments Four Term Orange Defense Network Senator (Senates XLII, XLIII, XLV, XLVII) Four Term Orange Defense Network Deputy Secretary of State One Term Orange Defense Network Deputy Secretary of Interior